Smile for me
by penguins-rockq
Summary: I thought it was time Averman got some love...final chapter is up Please R and R
1. chapter one

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own the mighty ducks. The only character I own is Aya Davis.  
  
A/N: This is the first time I've posted a fic I've written on my own. I thought it was time Averman got some love so this well probably be a one shot fic with a few more chapters either giving Averman the girl he's fallen head over heels for or make him become a monk. Enjoy and please review!  
  
Smile for me  
  
Chapter One Averman's P.O.V. There she is. Sitting alone again. She has a far off look in her eyes as she writes against a tree in the courtyard. She looks happy. It's rare to see her like that in public. She doesn't try to label herself or fit in with a certain group. And she hates when people try to classify her. No matter how unhappy she looks, her personality allows her to know all sorts of people. She doesn't have to be alone, she just chooses to.  
"Averman, you coming?" Charlie asks as he and the other ducks show up.  
I shake my head and proudly say, "I've got a lunch date."  
"Does she know about it?" Russ jokes coming up next to me. I punch him and he hits me back.  
"So, who's the girl?" Luis asks. Of course he'd want to know that.  
I point to the girl with brownish black hair in a bun. She is scribbling in a notebook and nodding her head to whatever song she had playing her in CD player.  
"Aya Davis," Ken said more a statement than question.  
"Who's that?" Connie asked.  
I almost laugh. Connie sits behind her in English and had no clue who she is.  
Fulton answers her, "I've got math with her. Girl's a savior. She's been helping me keep my grade up. She's nice and pretty funny."  
"And she sits in front of you in English," Guy points out. He and Connie hare broken up again and this time it's permanent...at least that's what they're saying.  
It's that good old awkward silence. And Charlie, like always, breaks it.  
"Why don't we all eat outside? It's nice out."  
"Yeah, we could have like picnic or something," Julie beams at the idea.  
Everyone agrees and grabs their lunches and follow me over to Aya.  
For early October it is nice out. Not too hot with a nice refreshing breeze. It really is a nice day to eat out.  
As we get closer to Aya, she is singing. She does that when she writes. I'm use to it, but the others slow. They stop to listen and are unsure if it is okay to be there. She's not too bad. I like listening to her. She doesn't like people knowing she can sing because she gets nervous. And if people knew they'd want her to sing and she'd freak out. The only reason I know is because I go to her dorm, she got a single, and help her with her homework. One day I got there and didn't bother to knock. I opened the door to her singing. It took her a month to get use to me hearing her. Now, she doesn't care if I hear.  
I walk up behind her and grab her.  
Jumping up she screams, "Holy shit, Averman! Are you trying to kill me!"  
"Yes and I've failed again!"  
She laughs and smiles at me. She dropped her CD player and notebook when she jumped. She examines her CD player. "You're so lucky this didn't break."  
"What if it did?"  
"I'd kick your ass."  
"No, you wouldn't."  
She looks at me with an eyebrow raised. That is my sign to run. She takes off after me. Aya catches up to me and tackles me from behind sending us rolling. We finally stop and she sits on my legs and has my arms pin down. Her hair has fallen out of the bun she had it in and it pools over her shoulders and on to me some. Any one looking at us would get some 'ideas' about the two of us.  
All the while she laughs. She's told me dozens of times that she never laughs as much with anyone as she does me. Each time it makes me feel...feel something. A good something. I can't really describe it. Since then I try to get her to laugh. The way she does has this angelicness to it. Seeing her leaning over me smiling and laughing pulls at my heart.  
"Damn, Averman, she kicked your ass!" Fulton yells. The ducks had made there way over to us.  
She stops laughing but doesn't move. Aya looks down at me and we lock gazes. "You okay?"  
I nod my head. Her eyes are a deep green color. They were the kind of green you see in a forest and I was getting lost in them.  
That night I lay in bed. Goldberg's already a sleep. It is after midnight and I just can't sleep. I'm not in the mood. I'm sure I won't be saying that later but I'm still on a high from spending time with Aya. She made dinner fun. That was four hours ago yet dinner and even lunch feel like they only happened moments ago.   
I noticed after she asked me if I was okay that she was smiling. She was smiling and it was for me and because of me. As soon as the others had come over she took a minute and got off me. Her smile had faded before any of them could see it. From where I was, she looked like an angel, my angel. My god sent, my joy, and so on. I could go on for hours but I probably should get some sleep or at least try.

Well, that was my attempt at writing and MD fic so please don't shoot me if you don't like it...but do review and stuff cause I'd love to know what you think.


	2. chapter two

A/N: www.homestarrunner.com is an awesome site for those who don't know about it. Thus I do not own the characters Trogdor or the cheat...but it would be so cool if I did.  
  
Smile for me Chapter two  
  
Averman's P.O.V  
  
As luck should have it I didn't fall asleep. Each time I shut my eyes I had our little romp during lunch play through my head. Only thing is the ending was different. The first time was because of too much Home Star Runner.com so when I saw Trogdor waiting to set us both on fire it wasn't so weird. In fact it was cool until the Cheat came at us with a butcher knife. It was like Chucky on crack or something. After that it was pretty much the same thing. Every time she looked down on me it wasn't her eyes. They weren't the eyes I could get lost in. In them I saw another guy stealing what I wanted from me and could do nothing about it. I'd sleep a little longer till finally I jumped up when she actually walked away and I had no voice to stop her.  
"Hey Averman, you okay man? You look pale."  
"No, I'm good Goldie. Just a bad dream...a very bad dream."  
"Wanna talk about it?"  
I looked at Goldberg and he really looked like he knew something was plaguing me, but knew I'd spill when I was ready. Well, I hope that's what was going to happen.  
"Nah, not now, maybe later."  
He stared a minute before getting off his bed. "All right but if you change your mind I'll listen."  
"Thanks."  
He smiled, "Now, hurry up breakfast is soon and we can't keep everyone waiting."  
I nodded my head and got up. I was unsure about going. I invited Aya to sit with us yesterday at dinner so it would be bad if I didn't go cause she'd hurt me...though when she beat me up yesterday it wasn't so terrible.  
"Averman!"  
"What?"  
"Come on man, how old are you? Your left shoe goes on the left foot and the right one on the right. It's not hard."  
What the hell is he talking about? Glancing at my feet I see that my sub conscience has failed me. It though starting my morning off wrong would make it better. Well we're going to see if that's true or not in just a few short minutes.  
Half way down the hall the breakfast bell rang. We spotted Guy, Dwayne and Russ. Goldie called them and they waited for us.  
"Y'all it sure is a nice morning."  
"How can you be so awake with out caffeine?"  
"Back home, Russ, I'm up at least five!"  
"That's disgusting."  
"Hey Averman!"  
All of us turned to see Aya jog up to us. She rested her head on my arm as she catched her breath. Since I'm not very good at being smooth like Luis (though that is in question since he's been dateless for a whole week) I said the first thing that came to mind.  
"Aya."  
"Yeah, Ave?"  
"You're getting your sweat all over my shirt."  
She gaped at me before frowning, "How do girls resist you and your charming words?"  
I shrugged my shoulders. "It's a gift."  
She beamed at me and looped her arm with mine. "Come on, my favorite red head, breakfast awaits."  
The group started to the cafeteria with me and Aya leading arm in arm.  
"That's my kinda of girl." I heard Goldberg say about Aya's comment to get going.  
"From where I'm standing she's Averman's."  
Was Russ right? Was she really mine? I have no clue but right now I'm not so sure I care. The moment is too perfect to ruining with such thoughts. So for now I'll shove them aside and just basked in the morning sun while Aya's by my side chatting away.  
  
Sorry it was so short but I promise the next chapter will be longer. Also don't forget to review!  
  
AllForTheDucks99: Thanks so much. I wasn't sure how it'd go over. But I'm glad you liked it. 


	3. chapter three

Smile for me Chapter 3 Author's Note: Since I'm a tard and didn't think about it or realize it till now but this whole fic is going to be from Averman's point of view. That and I'm tired of putting it. Okay with that said enjoy the fic!  
  
We were the first ones at our table. The bash bros and Julie came in after us. Then Ken, Luis and Connie followed after them. Charlie and Adam were no where to be found, which is weird since they're normally the first to get here.  
Everyone said their good mornings then broke off to get food. Aya and me sat and waited for the lines to cut down. While we waited Charlie ran in, waved at us, spotted Linda and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before heading for one of the lines.  
"That looked like it was routine."  
"You could say that. Banks and he are late at least once a week for different reasons." "Speaking of Adam, does he have a girlfriend?" "I don't think so, why?" She looked at me and smiled, "No reason." I think I pissed some one off up in the sky because Adam just walked in towards the breakfast line. She watched him then got up. "I'm going to get another drink." "Why not just drink mine like you've done before?" She thought a second, "Because you had bad morning breath." And she was off.  
Great, I've lost the only girl slightly interested in me to none other the star of our team, Adam banks. Go figure she'd want him over me.  
The Bash brothers were the first back. I didn't notice them till Portman gave me a wet willy.  
"You okay dude? You looked all spaced out."  
"Yeah it was freaky."  
"It's nothing."  
Everyone was soon back but Adam and Aya. Finally they came out. Adam was laughing at what she had said and she was smiling. From here it looked like my smile. The one I thought was only for me. As they got close I got up. I couldn't sit here and watch her droll over him.  
I felt some one grab my arm.  
"Ave, where you going?"  
I took my arm back. "I forgot something in my dorm I need."  
"I'll go with you."  
"No, you stay. Sit and laugh it up with everyone and Adam."  
"Aww, I'm not gonna let you go by your self."  
Then I snapped. "Aya, I don't want your company. You made it clear you don't want mine." And I walked away. I couldn't bring myself to look back. Was she crying, mad, or what?  
Once outside I wanted to find the closest solid object and use it on me. I can't believe I said that to her. Me, jealous? Very much so.  
Part of me found it unfair Adam got what I have longed to have and part of me just didn't want to let go. She made waking up in the morning worth it.  
I didn't hear the person come up behind me but I felt them. They ran straight into me and sent us rolling with the person ending up on me.  
Remembering this I knew it was Aya. With out looking at her I spoke, "We've got to stop meeting like this."  
"What the hell's your problem?"  
"I don't have one."  
"Then why the cold shoulder in there?"  
"Well you did sweat on-,"  
"Averman talk to me. What's going on?"  
By now the rest of the ducks were watching but neither Aya nor myself cared.  
"It's nothing. Just me being stupid."  
"That's a given."  
"Forget about it."  
"I can't. Averman you've been weird since I asked about Adam."  
"Sorry I don't pick and choose when I get weird."  
"Stop with the jokes and be serious with me."  
Once again the straw broke the camel's back, "Fine if you must know Aya it is you and that fact you asked me about Adam. The one girl I think could be remotely interested in me isn't. So sorry if I didn't want to watch you and Adam flirt while I try to eat."  
She looked at me with a face I never ever wanted to see her face have.  
She tilted her head from my view and started hitting me in the chest. Am I ever going to learn to not make short people mad? They can be so abusive.  
I grabbed her wrist and got a good look at her eyes. Those forest eyes I wanted to always be lost in now looked like a forest fire had broken out.  
"Did it ever occur to you that maybe I do like you and that I was asking and talking to Adam cause I have a friend who likes him? That I was trying to see if he was interested."  
I opened my mouth to answer but like my dream nothing came out.  
"Averman, how could you be so...so not you?" She got off me and jogged off. I lay in the grass and watched her go.  
"Word of advice: Don't let her walk away. Crazy enough as much as you think she doesn't want you to chase her down she does."  
"How the hell do you know, Guy?"  
"Please I dated Connie. Trust me on this. Go after her."  
"What's that suppose to mean?"  
"Fight me later, Connie, okay. Averman's the one with the problem."  
"I dunno if I should."  
"Averman if you like her you'll go after her."  
Well, my head didn't know if it was the right thing to do but the rest of me did. I found my self chasing her.  
"Aya, please wait up. I know I was a jealous moron who over reacted cause he wasn't thinking but please let me have just two minutes. Just two minutes then you can go back to hating me." I think she just slowed down. 


	4. chapter four

A/N: Hello everyone sorry for taking so long with the last chapter. I've been really busy. This is the end of the line. it makes me sad. But this chapter is for Lauren cause it's her birthday and I dont have any money to get her a real gift cause I spent it all on mangas. Anyway, hope you guys have enjoyed this fic as much as I have loved writing it!  
  
Also thanks AllForTheDucks99 and chorins96 for reviewing. You guys rock my socks and my penguin's too!

Smile for Me Chapter 4  
  
She keeps her back to me as I slow to a walk.  
  
"Averman, just because I'm mad at you doesn't mean I hate."  
  
She doesn't hate me? Did she know how much that makes me want to go run and do cart wheels.  
  
"Averman, you asked for two minutes. I'm waiting."  
  
Looking around I recognize the spot. It's where we met. I walk over to about where it was we exactly meet and sat down.  
  
"Sit with me, please." She did as I asked.  
  
"This is where we meet." I could see her eyes smile but her face refused to show it. She remembered.  
  
"Your two minutes are ticking away."  
  
"Right, right," I say rubbing my neck. "Aya I'm not sure what to say. I could say I'm sorry a hundred times but it still won't change my actions. And I'm not sure I should be sorry for my actions."  
  
"What?"  
  
"If I hadn't been an idiot I wouldn't have found out you may sorta like me, though this whole situation probably changed your mind."  
  
"That it?"  
  
I stared. I took the site of her in. Hair in a hasty bun, eyes deep in thought as she played with her fingers. She isn't the tallest or shortest and she isn't the prettiest, but that doesn't mean she's not pretty. She's not the thinnest or the biggest. She was just Aya. In this moment I realized I loved her.  
  
I reached over and took her hand in mine. I expected a fight to do so but she let me hassle free.  
  
"That's not it." She looked at me confused.  
  
"I dunno how this will make you feel but, hell I need to say it," I turned so I was facing her. "Aya, I love you."  
  
"Ave-,"  
  
"'How could I know I do?' It's simple. When I thought I was losing you to Adam it felt as if my heart had been ripped out and used in a badminton game. I didn't like that feeling. But then when you said you liked me earlier and I thought about all those times I made you laugh and saw you smile at me...I just knew."  
  
She was silent. I can't tell if that's good or bad though. So I just sit holding her hand letting this all sink in. I can't really tell by her face how's she's feeling.  
  
"I guess I'll go. But I meant everything I said." I get up and start to leave and talk to myself, "I guess a monk's life is the life for me...hmm or maybe I'll be a pirate. They get all the women they want."  
  
I've walked a little from here when I hear her start laughing. Looking back she's laying back in the grass laughing.  
  
"What?" I say walking back.  
  
"You'd be a lame pirate and a terrible monk!"  
  
She stopped laughing at she saw my mouth gaping at her.  
  
"I'm sorry Averman. It's just you went from serious to silly in like thirty-seven seconds." She goes back to laughing.  
  
"Does this mean you aren't mad any more?"  
  
She grabs my hand and tugs me back down to sit with her but I stumble and land on her. I move to get off her but she stops me.  
  
"So this is what you look like from this angle. I'm so use to looking up your nostrils."  
  
She laughs. "See you're always saying silly things that I can't help but laugh at your serious side because it gets all corny on me."  
  
"It can't be help. It's that thing I do cause of your voodoo."  
  
She pushed me off her saying, "Okay now you're just trying too hard, that it's sad."  
  
Once again we were sitting in silence. This time I don't mind. I'm just glad to have her back.  
  
She takes my hand and leans her head on my shoulder. "I knew I liked you," she starts and I'm surprised. "The day I met you and you were pulling yourself out of the lake," she finishes with a laugh.  
  
I was being chased by one of the Varsity guys for an overshot pea, that should have hit Charlie but unfortunately for me it hit the big guy behind him. So I ran for my life. As I was running toward the lake I didn't see her till it was too late. I ran into some girl and flew in to the lake. She was at the edge looking for me when I popped up. The varsity guy was in site too so I quickly explained I was going to die and drove back under. She ended up saving me. Aya lied to him about where I went then pulled me out of the lake.  
  
As I was regaining my breath she gave me my first taste of the smile that would later become my weakness and my greatest need. Before I could say my thanks she ran off. Being the gentlemen I was I followed. I had to make it up to her some how.  
  
I found her trying to climb a tree.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Chasing squirrels."  
  
"Why are you chasing squirrels?"  
  
"Have you ever caught one?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Exactly," she says, "I'd like to be able to tell my kids that I caught a squirrel. Little things are hard as ever to get."  
  
I don't know why but the words that came out of my mouth I am ever grateful for saying, "Can I join you?" We sat in the tree most of the day. I never did make it up to her.  
  
I laugh with her remembering that faithful day and our meeting. "Freezing in that tree with you waiting for squirrels was the best day of my life."  
  
She raised an eyebrow, "Funny, I would have thought it would have been today. Since you know how I feel about you."  
  
"It's a close second."  
  
"Was it my beating you up that made it second?"  
  
"Yes, my pride was deeply hurt."  
  
"I can't help you're a weenie."  
  
"Neither can I."  
  
She laughs the heavenly laugh and stands still holding my hand. "Come love, let us return to breakfast. I'm sure they're all dying to know who things went between us."  
  
I let her pull me as I ask, "How are things between us?"  
  
She leans up and kisses the corner of my mouth. "Let's just say I'll hurt any girl that tries to take you from me." Then laughing she added, "And since my dear you are a weenie I'll have to beat any guys that try for me up too."  
  
I stop and she keeps walking. Well, at least I know things will never get boring between us.  
  
"Hey, Aya wait up! And I'm not a weenie!" I say chasing after her.  
  
"What ever you say Weenie Mcweenster."  
  
What makes me love her so much again? Oh yeah that she has that laugh, look, and smile that are just for me. What more could a guy ask for? 


End file.
